Jack Savage - Origins
by Goku Yamaguchi
Summary: On his first mission, Jack Savage is tasked to take down a terrorist group known as HERD. Downside is, his parents are helping him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Chief Bogo walked down the halls of the Zootopia Police Department towards a small conference room. In his hooves was a set of files, meant for whomever the Zootopia Board of Investigation had sent as a representative. The two groups had agreed that they would need to work together to handle the uprising of the group known as HERD, which had been causing predator-related crimes in the city for a few months now. They had been taking the ideas of Dawn Bellwether and cranking that knob to 11. Now something drastic needed to be done. Opening the door, Bogo found himself looking at a bunny in a tuxedo. He had distinct black markings on his ears and face, his blue eyes looking straight at the older bison.

"Hello, Mister…" Bogo began.

"Name's Savage. Jack Savage." the bunny introduced himself. This was his first mission, and Jack had been preparing that for a few days now. _Let's face it,_ he thought, _a spy movie reference is as good as any introduction._

"Yes, well…" Bogo continued, "HERD is at an all-time high, with over 15 attacks in just the last 2 months in various parts of the city." He plopped the file down on the table and slid it over to Jack. Jack opened it and began to look through as Bogo kept talking.

"To handle this problem, we've agreed to have you work with two of our best police officers – Hopps and Wilde."

Jack froze. _Not them_ , he thought with anxiety as another door swung open with Nick, who had a few gray hairs here and there, and Judy, now a bit older but no noticeable difference in appearance, walking in sipping coffee. Nick still wore his 80s-cop sunglasses. _Oh dear, maybe they won't recognize me_ …

"I'll leave you three alone to work things out." Bogo said as he walked out the way he came, shutting the door behind him.

Judy examined Jack as Nick examined the room.

"Hey Carrots, ever been in here before?" he pointed out.

"Nick, focus!" Judy said.

"Sorry."

"So," Jack began, the butterflies in his stomach churning, "the current situation with HERD is-"

"Wait," Nick interrupted. He scanned the agent from head to toe for a good two minutes, and finally said, "Marcus?"

"What? W-who's Marcus?" Jack said, trying to keep things under control and retain his identity.

"Carrots, doesn't that look just like our son Marcus? He looks around the same age too, doesn't he?"

"Y'know, I was gonna point that out, but his eyes are blue. He can't be Marcus. He's got gray eyes."

 _That was close_ , Jack thought as he sighed in relief. Those contact lenses he bought were paying off.

"Yeah, but wasn't Marcus an actor in school? Surely he knows some costume stuff."

 _Thought too soon_.

"You're right. Uh, Mr. Savage, are you wearing contact lenses?"

"… Yes." Jack sighed.

"Can you take them off?"

"I could, but that would be both a literal and figurative pain, and-"

"Just take one off. How does that sound?"

 _No point in continuing to try to fool them._

"… Fine."

After a few seconds of struggling, Jack finally managed to take his left eye's lens off to reveal a gray color. He shut his eyes quickly though, in a last ditch attempt to fool them.

"There, you guys saw them!"

"Alright, Jack… or should I say, _Marcus_."

"… Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Son, you didn't have to try to hide that you're a spy for the ZBI, y'know. We knew it was you all along."

"… What?"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Judy chimed, "well, that, and the fact that both your father and I knew you couldn't act well in front of just us. So we decided to have a little fun with you. Now, tell us about what we've got on HERD."

"Alright. HERD is a domestic terrorist group led by a mammal only known as 'Z'. In the last two months there have been 15 attacks, all on predators, their biggest one on ZPD officer Benjamin Clawhauser when he was off-duty. The group uses acts of violence and have the ideologies of former mayor Dawn Bellwether."

"Hm. I guess we should get started then." Nick said.

"What? No plan?" Jack asked.

"We plan as we go," Judy said, "come on Marcus, you know this."

So the three walked into the parking garage and were about to get into Nick and Judy's police vehicle when Jack said, "Actually, let's take mine," pointing to a brand new black Aston Martin. The fox and bunny shrugged and all got in, setting off a peculiar trio on a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jack drove all present were silent. But in Jack's mind there was a lot running through his head. _My parents?!_ he thought, _Why did they do this to me?_ Then he realized that most of the people at both the agency and the police station had him in their files as Jack Savage, and not Marcus Wilde. He would have considered Jack Wilde, but then he was worried that people would make the connection. And now here he was, he secrecy leading to a _spectacular_ start to his first mission.

"Well this is boring," Nick piped up from the front passenger side seat, "Can you turn on the radio?"

Not taking his eyes off the road, Jack reached over and hit the shuffle button on his Spotify. Within a few seconds the first few chords of "Wonderwall" began playing. The song didn't even last a full 15 seconds before Nick skipped it. Jack glanced at him as the next song, Rick Ratsley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" came on. Nick was about to reach for the button again when Judy grabbed his paw.

"Don't you even think about it," she said from the backseat.

"Oh that's right," Nick commented to Jack, "I forgot your mother loved this song. But seriously, Mark? Oasis?"

"OK, guys, look," Jack said, "while we're on this mission, you guys need to call me 'Jack Savage' - it's my spy name. I will refer to you two as Officers Wilde and, well, Wilde."

"What's your point?"

"Just… just don't embarrass me on this, OK? It's my first mission, I just want things to go smoothly."

"Alright." They agreed with a little bit of disappointment in their voices.

"But wait!" Judy chimed, "That's when we're _out_ of the car. As long as we're on the road, we can call him Marky and talk about family stuff."

"Oh yeah!" Nick said. As he leaned over to Jack, he said, "So son… how's your love life?"

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. _Should've seen this coming_ , he thought.

"Y'know what? I'll just check your InstaRam."

Fear struck our poor protagonist in the heart. "You… you know I have one?"

"Everyone does, Marky." Judy said, "And we're cops. You think we wouldn't know?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Nick said, "who is this?"

Pulling up to a stoplight, Jack glanced at Nick's phone to see a picture of Jack with a dark red fox in overalls at an ice cream parlor.

"She's," Jack coughed, "she's just a friend."

"A friend, huh?" Judy said, her curiosity peaking, "Let me see." After inspecting the picture, she looked back at her son and said, "What's her name?"

Unfortunately for our bun-bun the light had turned green. Jack stepped on the gas and Judy fell backwards.

"Her name is Skye. She's a mechanic, and we're just friends, OK? Sheesh."

"Well," Nick said, "for 'friends' you sure do a lot of things with her. And what's this? She moved in with you?"

Judy broke into laughter in the backseat. If Jack weren't driving, he be slamming his head on the steering wheel right now.

"What?" Jack said, "Can't friends share an apartment?"

"Well, your father and I didn't share an apartment until 6 months after he joined the force." Judy replied, "But onto bigger things… when do we get to meet her?"

" _MOM!_ "

Nick and Judy shot glances at each other and realized the exact same thing: _This was gonna be fun_.


	3. Chapter 3

The three sat in a coffee shop. Jack, to avoid being recognized or having weird looks shot at him, had changed into a yellow turtleneck and jeans.

"You look like a hipster," Nick said, noting his son's outfit.

"I blend in," Jack replied, sipping his latte, "and besides, we're here to just talk, not to plan out what we're going to do."

"We'll just go with the flow," Judy said, "Its worked for us many times. Besides, you never know what's going to happen."

And then, something happened. A light red fox wearing overalls walked up to the table our protagonists were sitting at.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" she said.

"Skye!" Jack yelled, jumping a little in his seat, "what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"Oh, ehm, you know, just getting coffee…"

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing to Nick and Judy.

"Them?" Jack said, a large amount of anxiety on his shoulders, "They're, uh…"

"Hi," Judy said, taking the initiative, "I'm Judy and this is my husband Nick. We're Marcus's parents."

"Oh!" Skye said, surprised, "It's so nice to meet you guys! Mark really doesn't talk about you that much, though…"

"It's because we embarrass him." Nick commented, only to have Judy elbow him in the gut, "Marcus didn't mention you either. We only found out about you through his InstaRam."

"Skye," Jack coughed, "can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure."

Jack got up and walked Skye over to a corner of the room away from his parents.

"Mark," she started, "why didn't you tell me about your parents?"

"Look," he answered, "you've only been in the city a few months now. My parents are… well known for sure. They're two of the city's most famous police officers, but they're also known for their work in the world of interspecies relationships. Telling you about them made me think that you would think differently about me."

"No way," she replied, "that's actually really awesome."

"Wait, really?"

She nodded.

"Anyway," he said, "I've got some work I need to do with them as 'Jack Savage', so-"

"We'll have a proper meeting when you're done."

"Yeah, that works. I'll see you soon."

Pecking her on the cheek, Jack ran back to the table, where he saw Nick looking at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. Jack tried to ignore it at first, but as soon as they got into the car and Nick was still looking at him Jack finally gave in.

"So she's just a 'friend', huh?" Nick teased.

"OK, she's a little more than a friend, happy?"

"Well, she is kinda cute."

Judy knocked her husband on the back of his head for that comment.

"Thanks, mom."

"Don't mention it. But really… what did you guys talk about?"

"I told her that I was on a mission and that you guys would properly meet her soon."

"Well, I'll be looking forward to that!" Nick said, a big grin on his face. Judy whacked him again. Nick sighed and commented, "Yeah, I deserved that."


	4. Chapter 4

"It hasn't even been an hour, and already you guys have almost embarrassed me." Jack said, slightly irritated.

"Wow, new record." Nick commented. Jack glared at him.

"Anyway, we really should be on the lookout for-" Jack tried to say before the car phone rang. Pressing a button on the steering wheel, he picked up the call.

"Agent Savage," he said, trying to sound a bit more professional.

"Savage," the voice on the other end said, "it's Bogo."

"Oh, hey chief!" Judy said, "What's up?"

"We've just received word that several members of HERD were spotted in Tundratown. Go investigate, but don't instigate _anything_ unless they provoke you. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Savage out." Jack finished, ending the call.

"So, uh," Nick spoke up, "how come your boss doesn't call us?"

"N? They like to remain anonymous for safety reasons. I don't even know their name or species or anything. It's quite the mystery."

"So, like you trying to hide your girlfriend from us?" Judy teased. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Will you let it go?"

"Nope."

" _Anyway_ , we should really get down to Tundratown so we can spy on those HERD members."

"Fine," Nick said as he opened a small bag, pulling out a Pawpsicle. He leaned it over towards Jack, asking, "Want one?"

Jack took one look and flipped out a little.

"Hey! Don't eat those in here, you'll stain the seats if they melt!"

"Well, sorry I got hungry."

"We were just in a coffee shop! How could you _still_ be hungry?!"

"You think I could fill up on those crumpets they sell that are the size of your mom's nose?"

"Guys!" Judy finally intervened, "We're here."

Pulling up in a spot where they wouldn't be noticed, Jack pulled out a pair of enhanced binoculars and started watching the terrorists.

"Well," Judy whispered, "what are they up to?"

"Right now," Jack whispered back, "nothing really. Just a coffee break."

"All at the same time?"

"Looks like it."

"I can whisper too, but I don't think we need to considering we're in a car made by a spy agency to be soundproof," Nick leaned over again and pointed out.

"Fair enough." Jack whispered, "Wait it looks like they're doing something!"

Rushing back to his binoculars, Jack confirmed what they were doing; the HERD team was planting something, but even with the best binoculars he couldn't tell what it was. Swiftly the animals ran off – perhaps they had sensed that someone was near.

"Any idea what that is?" Jack asked.

"Well they're gone, why don't we check it out?" Nick said.

Sneaking out of the car the three tiptoed over to the unidentified object. Beginning to examine it, they didn't get too long of a chance as all of a sudden they heard:

"Nick Wilde, is that you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly turning, the three were relieved to see that it was just Nick's old friend and coconspirator Finnick.

"Oh, hey Finnick," Nick said, "yeah, long time no see, but we're a bit busy at the moment."

"Police work?"

"Kind of."

Finnick gestured to Jack and asked, "Who's the bunny in the suit?"

"He's, uh, late for a wedding." Judy said, trying to come up with the best excuse she could.

"Whaddya guys hidin' from me?" Finnick asked, because curiosity doesn't kill foxes, no matter how short they are. Managing to squeeze his way through, Finnick soon discovered that not only was the thing the two bunnies and bigger fox were hiding was a bomb, but that this was awfully cliché.

"Wait, you guys are defusing a bomb?!" Finnick shouted, only to be quickly shushed by everyone present.

"We're trying," Jack said, using his spy voice again, "Now… which wire was it? Red? Green? Orange with magenta polka dots?"

"Oh for crying out loud," Finnick grumbled, the initial shock clearly gone. He walked up to the bomb and flicked the cheap ON/OFF switch, easily turning the bomb off. The two officers and the spy looked at the little fox.

"What?"

Five minutes later Finnick was in the backseat of Jack's car.

"Do I really have to do this?" Finnick complained.

"Do you want Zootopia to stay safe?" Judy retorted in a tone that made the little but old fox quite nervous.

"Could we have at least taken my van?" he murmured.

"You mean that old bucket of bolts you drive around?" Nick joked. Finnick ignored this statement.

"So you need my help taking down some terrorists?"

"That is true." Jack answered, still using his spy voice even though they all knew him.

"Well what's in it for me?"

"We'll pardon you once."

Without hesitating to think the reply was "Deal."

And that's how Finnick joined the team, making this even more embarrassing for our poor spy protagonist.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait."

Nick looked at Finnick.

"What's up?"

"This spy guy looks kinda familiar now that I think about it. Have we met, spy guy?"

"N-no."

Nick gave a knowing glance towards his older friend, and almost immediately the realization hit him.

"Marcus?"

"Hi, Uncle Finnick," Jack sighed. For cops his parents were terrible at keeping secrets.

"So you're a spy now," Finnick chuckled, "trying to get outta your parents' shadow?"

"SHUT. UP."

Everyone gave a surprised look at the young bunny. He had never done something like this before.

"Marcus, what's the mat-" Judy tried to speak.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR. NOW."

Slowly the three got out of the car. Jack rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't getting much done with you guys wanting to play catch-up with me. This is serious, you two. And I didn't want Finnick getting involved, but look what happened!"

"Marcus-" Nick tried to reason.

"It's Jack. Can you get it through your head that it's Jack now?! I'm solving this mission… _alone_."

And with that, Jack sped off, leaving them in Sahara Square with no vehicle or anything.

"Well he's changed," Finnick commented. Nick shot him a look as Judy started to break down.

"Carrots?"

"That's why he didn't talk to us for three years." she said as she tried to hold back the tears.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't need them,_ Jack thought to himself, _I can handle a mission like this all by myself_.

Jack had always been the kind of mammal who's trying to grow up too fast, but his parents tried their best to hold on to what they could – when Jack wanted to stop holding Judy's hand as they crossed the street Judy handcuffed him to her. _That_ was hard to explain the one time she forgot the key. Then there was the time Nick wanted Jack to play catch with him but Jack stubbornly refused because he was busy trying to get the attention of a girl he liked. Sure, Nick helped him out with that, and it didn't end so well, but it stuck out in Jack's mind. His parents loved him, and he knew that and loved them too – but even at his age they were still embarrassing him.

And then he had the everlasting interior conflict of his parents' influential shadow – how do you top your parents when they're so well known? It was like the son of one of the Beagles – the name slipped Jack at the moment, but the comparison was not lost, rather it helped get his point across. He wanted to be someone, but with parents like his, that was pretty hard to do.

Regardless, he eyed the road ahead and kept driving, ignoring the growing guilt he felt inside.

"Wow," Finnick remarked, "that was quite the move, the jerk."

Nobody was listening to him; rather, Nick was holding Judy, trying to calm her down. Regardless, the tears streamed down her eyes.

"Carrots…" he said in a soothing tone. Sure, he was upset, but he tried to keep his cool. He never cried in front of Finnick, and he wasn't going to today.

"Three years!" Judy said between gasps, "He stayed away for three years because of us!"

"That's not true, I'm sure it was some-"

"Nick, we're embarrassing him!"

"Isn't that a parent's job?" Finnick blurted out. Once again, he was ignored.

"Judy," Nick said, his hands on Judy's cheeks, "take a few breaths. He still loves us… he just needs to cool down…" 

"Um, I hate to be the burden of bad news," Finnick tried to speak again, "but weren't you two supposed to help him on some mission against those terrorist guys?"

"Finnick's right," Judy finally started to calm down, "we need to focus on HERD. Family issues can be worked out later."

"Marky, I don't think what you did is right," Skye said, stirring the glass of tea in front of her, "but I understand your anger."

"Yeah, I feel really bad," Marcus replied from across the counter in the kitchen of the apartment he and Skye shared, a cool cup of coffee sitting in front of him. He wasn't drinking it, just stirring it. It was rather room temperature by now.

"Maybe you should go and apologize?"

"I probably should, then we can get back to this whole miss-"

Marcus was interrupted by the sound of the TV in the background suddenly changing. He turned to see a ZNN "Breaking News" intro.

"Sorry to interrupt your program," Wolf Blitzer, ZNN's current anchor, started, "but we've received word that a bomb has gone off in Tundra Town. Police are on their way to the scene, and witnesses…" 

"I've gotta go," Marcus bolted out of his seat and put his suit jacket on, "I'll be home later. Love you." He quickly kissed the fox and ran out the door.

Nick and Judy managed to catch a taxi, for Finnick had decided to stay behind and as far away from any danger as he possibly could. As the taxi drove on its way back to the Police Station Nick and Judy silently looked out the windows, slowly making their way through the traffic of Tundratown. No one in the cab felt more awkward than the driver, who reached for the radio dial and tuned it to a pop station. Gazelle's "Try Everything" was just starting. As the vocals drifted through the cab Nick chuckled.

"Hey," he bumped Judy on the arm, "it's your song."

"Oh," Judy said, smiling a little, "so it is."

Nick sighed a little, just enough so that his wife wouldn't notice. He knew he couldn't cheer her up, but that wasn't going to stop him. But before he could say anything a boom was heard outside, slightly muffled by the cab. The car slammed to a stop…

"Oh, crap," the driver said, looking at the billowing smoke about two blocks away. He turned to see a small pile of cash on the dashboard and his patrons, the fox and the bunny, running towards it. He would think they were crazy, but he knew who they were.

They could handle it, he hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Savage sped towards Tundra Town in his car. As soon as he entered the frigid portion of the city, however, he had to slam his feet on the brakes to avoid the horde of mammals running towards him.

"Alright," Jack mumbled to himself, "guess I'm going on foot." Ensuring that he wouldn't whack anyone with the car door, he hopped out of the car and shut the door, pressing the lock button on the key fob. Pushing through the crowd he made his way towards the explosion site.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through! ZPD!" Judy Hopps found herself shouting at various mammals as she and Nick pushed their way towards the scene. The crowd, however, wasn't letting up, and the bunny-fox duo were struggling to get through. Eventually they made their way to the scene, where larger ZPD officers had already quarantined the site off.

"Alright, anything?" Nick asked.

"We've determined that this was the work of HERD," a rhino officer explained as he handed Judy a sketch of the culprit, "they simply left a leather backpack containing a pipe bomb."

"That's it?" Judy said, surprised, "I expected something more… _elaborate_ out of them."

"Easy transportation." Jack said as he was informed of the cause of the explosion on the other side of the crime scene, "What brand?"

"Interestingly, a designer backpack." a wolf officer informed the agent.

"Designer? What brand?"

"Nordstrom."

"Nordstrom? Who on earth would buy such a bag for one purpose?" Nick wondered out loud as he and Judy walked away from the scene.

"Guess HERD likes to do things in style." Judy said.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Evidently, the bag seemed to be brand new, and there's a bag shop in the city square. Why don't we pay them a visit?"

"Couldn't hurt."

Hailing another taxi, Judy and Nick got in.

"Where ya headin'?" the cab driver asked,

"That bag shop in the city center." Judy said, unable to remember the name of the store.

"Street Fashions of Zootopia? You got it."

The taxi sped down the less-crowded streets of Zootopia, trying to avoid the insane amount of traffic going out of Tundra Town. The driver managed to do so, and soon the fox and rabbit cop duo found themselves in front of a brick building with the name "Street Fashions of Zootopia" emblazoned in big white letters. Casually the two entered the shop, only to be immediately greeted by an otter in very baggy clothing.

"Oh, hai!" the otter said in an unidentifiable accent, "Welcome to Street Fashions. Mai name is Johnny, how can I help you?"

"We're, uh, we're here to check out your Nordstrom bags." Judy explained.

"Ah! Excellent!" Johnny said as he turned away, "Follow me, hahaha."

"Do you know this guy?" Judy leaned over to Nick and whispered.

"Somewhat," Nick whispered back, "he doesn't reveal much about himself. No one seems to know where he's from, just that he's the owner of the store. Wants to be a filmmaker, I think."

"Hm." Judy walked over to Johnny, who was standing in front of a whole shelf of Nordstrom bags.

"So we have some of the finest bags at the best price!" Johnny exclaimed, "Best deal in town!"

Johnny went on explaining the bags as Judy scanned the shelves for what she was looking for. Then she spotted the one and matched it to the sketch she had been provided.

"That one!" she exclaimed. Johnny looked at her, looked at the bag, and retrieved it, tossing it to her like a football toss from three feet away. She caught it with ease.

"Yep, that's the one." Nick said, reaching into his wallet and handing Johnny a card. Five minutes later they were out the door.

Johnny watched them leave, satisfied that he had successfully helped another customer find what they were looking for at the right price. He had just grabbed the broom and was starting to sweep the floor for the dirt (or lack thereof) when he heard the bell on the back door ring. Looking up, he saw the figure of a bunny.

"Oh hai, Mark." he said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh hey, Johnny, what's up?" Mark replied as Johnny approached him and patted him on the back.

"Psst, Nick," Judy whispered, trying to get Nick's attention. It wasn't working; over the past few years Nick's hearing had slowly begun to degrade, so if you were to attempt to talk to him from beyond a distance of seven or eight feet he would start to struggle to hear you. After a few more vain attempts to catch her husband's attention Judy promptly threw one of the Nordstrom bags at his head, smacking him square in the back of it.

"Ow!" Nick tried to stifle the yell as to not attract the attention of Johnny and Mark. He turned to Judy, "What?!"

Judy took a quick glance and saw the eccentric otter starting to look. Quickly she grabbed two bags and said "Which one do you think brings out my eyes?"

"The fushia one." Nick answered and began to turn back to the shelf of mis-cut jeans he was looking at. Judy grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him closer.

"It's not about the bag, is it?"

Judy tilted her head at Johnny and Mark, who were casually having a conversation and throwing a football to each other, a three foot distance set between them. Occasionally Johnny would laugh in his accent, saying something completely unrelated out of the blue.

"What about them?"

"That guy Johnny's with," Judy pointed out, "he seems strange, but I can't seem to put my finger on _why_."

"Well, we need to ask Johnny if he's sold any Nordstrom bags lately, no? Couldn't hurt to see what happens." Nick turned to face the otter, "Hey, Johnny! We have a question for you!"

"Of course!" Johnny said as he turned towards the police officers, "How can I help you?"

Judy slowly revealed her badge, "We're with the Zootopia Police Department. We're on an investigation and we think one of the suspects bought a bag from you."

"I would love to help! Hahaha!" Johnny said rather quickly, but in an earnest way, "I just want to thank you for keeping us all safe, important job!"

"Great," Nick said, donning the Aviator shades that had become a part of his schtick as a ZPD officer, "we don't have much of the bag left, but we know it was a Nordstrom and that it was a beige color."

"Hahaha! What a story!" Johnny paused, "My best friend Mark bought one for his girlfriend, probably had some girl trouble - you know how that is?"

"Is that so?" Judy said, diverting her attention to the rabbit hanging out by the counter of the store, "Hey Mark!"

Mark took a look at Judy, but did not acknowledge her. She was somewhat hurt by this.

"Let me try." Nick said, walking up to Mark. Immediately Mark noticed him, and suddenly looked very nervous when he finally noticed the bag in Judy's paws.

"See you, Johnny!" Mark yelled, bolting out the door. Judy and Nick immediately ran off after him.

"Officer Hopps, we have a suspect! No backup required yet!" Judy yelled into her radio hooked to her uniform as she and her husband pursued the rabbit throughout the streets of the main city square.

Johnny looked at the sudden departure of both his friend and the police officers he was so proud of as a member of Zootopia's society and shook his head. "Nordstrom, that's life." he said, chucking to himself as he made sure the store counters were clean.


End file.
